Snow Black
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx, lagi-lagi minjem plot, gapapa lah, ceritanya tentang kehidupan Sirius Black sebagai Snow White, eh, Snow Black maksudnya, dan Ia bertemu pemburu yang sangat tampan.


Snow Black

**Snow Black**

(Typed) By: Remus Black

Original Idea : Sirius Lupin

Zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri yang jauh dari sini, tersebutlah sebuah kediaman keluarga Black. Rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni 3 orang itu berdiri megah di salah satu puncak bukit yang jauh dari keramaian. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu opal hitam yang jika terkena cahaya bulan akan sangat indah sekali untuk dipotret, sayang sekali waktu itu belum ada kamera.

Di salah satu sudut rumah, terdapat seorang pemuda dengan muka amat sedih duduk di samping tempat tidur menemani ayahnya yang sakit. Warna matanya yang kelabu menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih tangan ayahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sirius .." kata ayahnya dalam napas yang terputus-putus, "berjanjilah pada ayah, nak .."

Sirius mendongak menatap ayahnya, matanya merah bersimbah air mata, "apapun itu, ayahanda .."

"Jadilah anak yang kuat—" adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang ayah sebelum meninggal.

xxx

Tiga minggu setelah pemakaman, ibu Sirius menikah lagi dengan seorang duda tampan bernama Gilderoy Lockhart. Walaupun tampan, Ia terlalu narsis terhadap dirinya. Kabarnya, Ia punya selusin lebih cermin yang tergantung di kamar tidurnya.

Sirius tidak menyukai ayah barunya itu, sepanjang hari kerjaannya hanya bercermin dan menggumam betapa-tampannya-diriku. Walaupun kedengarannya durhaka, tapi Sirius sangat menginginkan ayah barunya itu sengsara.

Keadaan bertambah buruk ketika berbulan-bulan kemudian ibunya meninggal. Kini rumah mewah itu didiami oleh Sirius dan ayah tirinya saja.

Semakin hari tingkah laku ayah tirinya makin menyebalkan. Dengan seenaknya Ia menyuruh-nyuruh Sirius untuk melakukan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bahkan untuk mengelap semua cermin yang ada di kamarnya.

Tapi entah kenapa setiap Sirius hendak melawan, Ia seperti ditahan oleh perisai tidak kelihatan yang disebut kharisma. Sirius tidak menyangkal bahwa ayahnya itu memang tampan luar biasa. Beribu-ribu wanita di negeri itu rela antri untuk menjadi ibu baru bagi Sirius.

Hanya satu yang Sirius tidak ketahui, ayah tirinya itu ternyata jahat—lebih dari seorang penjahat—Ia penyihir.

Dan yang lebih gawat lagi, diam-diam ternyata Ia mempunyai keinginan untuk menyingkirkan Sirius—selama-lamanya.

Ceritanya dimulai pada suatu siang yang terik.

Gilderoy Lockhart sedang sibuk. Sibuk mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca sambil sesekali mendesah pelan mengagumi ketampanannnya. Yang tergantung dihadapannya adalah kaca kesayangannya, kaca yang sudah diberi sihir untuk sekedar memuji-mujinya supaya Ia senang.

"Cermin, cermin, cermin .." katanya memulai, "siapakah yang paling tampan di muka bumi ini?"

Permukaan cermin tersebut berubah warna menjadi kelabu cerah, membentuk pola asap yang kalau dilihat-lihat menyerupai mata, mulut, dan, hidung.

"Tentu saja Anda, wahai Tuan Tampan Penuh Kharisma .." kata cermin itu dalam suara yang bergaung.

"Bagus .." gumam Lockhart sambil tertawa pelan, Ia baru akan memuji-muji dirinya lagi ketika cermin tersebut menggerakkan 'mulutnya' dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi, tunggu .. ada yang lebih tampan dari anda, Tuan .."

Lockhart merubah ekspresinya sangat cepat, "maksudmu?" katanya sambil mendekat dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Dia adalah Sirius Black .." ujar cermin itu dramatis. Permukaannya menjadi jernih lagi dan di dalamnya terdapat bayangan Sirius Black yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

Lockhart mendengus dalam ketidakpercayaan, "apa? Gembel itu?" Ia melipat lengannya dan berkata, "apa bagusnya dia jika dibandingkan aku? Maksudku—lihat! Aku punya segalanya, ketampanan, kekayaan, kepopuleran, kemasyhuran, kharisma—"

"Anda tidak punya apa yang disebut dengan kebaikan hati, Tuan Tampan .." potong sang cermin dengan sangat tidak sabar.

Lockhart menggeleng, "anak sombong seperti dia punya kebaikan hati? Huh—para pembaca juga pasti sedang menggeleng sekarang .."

"Yah, setidaknya dia setingkat _lebih_ baik hati daripada Anda, Tuan .." kata sang cermin menekankan kata yang digaris miring.

Lockhart bertolak pinggang. Mulai berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari, tampaknya sedang memikirkan suatu rencana. Tiba-tiba Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu .."

xxx

Suatu pagi yang dingin, Sirius keluar rumah hendak ke hutan memetik buah-buahan untuk sarapan. Beberapa binatang yang kebetulan sudah akrab dengannya menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju hutan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _krosak_ yang cukup keras dari arah semak-semak di belakangnya. Sirius menoleh tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

"BERHENTI!"

Sirius menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut acak-acakan dan memakai kacamata bundar mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Sirius, "kok rasanya saya kenal, ya?"

Pemuda itu membentak, "jangan sok akrab! Aku kesini diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu!"

Sirius memandangnya sebentar lalu Ia berkedip, "sori, tadi anda bilang apa?"

"Aku akan membun—" pemuda itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya melainkan mendorong bahu Sirius dengan kasar.

Sirius mundur, hampir terjungkal.

"Tidak! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku ini orangnya gak tegaan!" jerit pemuda itu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

Sirius mengernyit, _sedang apa sih orang ini? Kenapa dia bicara sendiri?_

"Ayahmu membayarku untuk membunuhmu!—tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ini gampang jatuh kasihan pada orang!" kata pemuda itu.

_Kalau begitu, kenapa dia memilih pekerjaan menjadi pembunuh?, _batin Sirius dalam hati.

"Pergilah! Aku melepaskanmu! PERGI!! Selamatkan dirimu dari orang jahat sepertiku!" teriak pemuda itu.

Sirius berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sambil sesekali Ia menoleh ke belakang, Ia melihat pemuda itu masih mengacung-acungkan pisaunya menyuruh Sirius pergi.

xxx

Sirius melangkahkan kakinya jauh ke dalam hutan. Dalam hati Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ayah tirinya itu ingin membunuhnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ia tidak pernah membuat Lockhart kesal. Justru Lockhart-lah yang sering membuatnya kesal dengan terus-terusan menyuruhnya mengelap semua cerminnya.

Pikirannya semakin jauh kemana-mana sejauh langkahnya menyusuri pedalaman hutan. Ketika Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tersesat di dalam hutan, Ia memandang sekeliling, ini pastilah bagian hutan yang belum pernah terjamah oleh manusia, karena tak satupun pola jalan setapak terlihat di sana.

Ditengah-tengah bayangan pohon yang sangat rimbun—yang bahkan sinar mataharipun harus berjuang menembus dedaunan itu—Sirius mendengar suara kaki kuda yang sedang berlari, semakin jelas terdengar menuju tempatnya berdiri.

Bayang-bayang mulai terlihat. Sirius bisa melihat sesosok lelaki gagah menunggangi kuda itu. Pemuda itu menarik tali kekang pada kudanya dan berhenti tepat di depan Sirius.

Pemuda itu turun dari kudanya dan barulah Sirius bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pemuda itu berambut coklat muda dengan mata sewarna madu, bibirnya merah dan berbadan tegap. Sirius bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya pastilah seorang pemburu.

_Pemburu yang cukup tampan, _pikirnya.

Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan menurunkan topi-bulunya, "selamat siang, Anda tersesat?" tanyanya ramah.

Sirius terkejut mendengar suaranya, suara yang begitu bulat dan empuk bagaikan penyiar radio yang biasa Ia dengarkan setiap sore, bukan seperti suara pemburu kebanyakan yang biasanya kasar dan gahar.

"Halo?" ulang pemuda itu.

Sirius mengerjap, "Oh—maaf, anda siapa?"

Pemburu itu menunjukkan tampang minta maaf dan membungkuk dengan sopan, "maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri—namaku Remus, aku pemburu serigala .."

"Aku Sirius Black. Salam kenal, Remus .." kata Sirius malu-malu.

"Jadi, apakah kau tersesat?" tanya Remus sekali lagi, "siapa tahu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang .."

"Aku tersesat, tapi aku tidak mau pulang .." jawab Sirius mantap.

Remus melongo.

"Ayah tiriku ingin membunuhku .. entah kenapa .." ujar Sirius sedih.

Remus memakai lagi topinya dan membetulkan posisi busur panahnya dan berkata, "kalau saja ayahmu adalah serigala, aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"

Sirius tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, baru kali ini Ia merasa dilindungi seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan serigala.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" kata Remus. Melihat Sirius menggeleng, Ia naik ke atas kudanya dan berbalik mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Sirius, "maaf—aku harus pergi! Pekerjaan menanti, kuharap kita bertemu lain waktu!"

Sirius melambai ke arahnya, Ia mengawasi bayangan pemuda itu dan kudanya menghilang di kejauhan.

xxx

"Saya berhasil membunuhnya .."

Lockhart menyeringai kepada pemuda itu dari cerminnya, lalu berbalik, "bagus .." katanya sambil terus mengagumi bayangannya sendiri, "tumben kau punya keberanian"

Pembunuh bayaran yang bernama James Potter itu menelan ludah, "kalau Anda tidak percaya, saya membawa isi perutnya .."

Pembunuh itu menjulurkan sebuah karung bersimbah darah, Lockhart dengan jijik melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, "aku percaya—singkirkan itu!"

James memperlihatkan senyuman yang tidak terlalu kentara. Lockhart tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya yang terdapat di dalam karung itu adalah cucian kotornya yang belum dicuci Lily—istrinya—dan terkena luntur warna merah.

"Nah, ini upahmu, pergi sana!" Lockhart mengusir James dengan sangat tidak sopan, "dan jangan mengotori lantai dengan—_itu—_karena sekarang, kau tahu, aku tidak punya pembantu lagi .." Ia mengakihrinya dengan tawa khas penyihir jahat.

xxx

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, Sirius terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Rasa lapar, haus, dan letih kini menemani langkahnya. Saking laparnya, Ia bahkan rela memakan daun-daun yang dari tadi berjatuhan dari atas pohon.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mencium bau peradaban. Ia mendongak dan melihat rumah berbentuk jamur yang cukup unik. Di sekelilingnya terdapat semak-semak bunga. Membuatnya berpikir pemilik rumah tersebut pastilah senang berkebun.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Pintu itu tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya, membuatnya harus menunduk ketika mengetuknya.

DUNG! DUNG! DUNG!

Ia terperanjat, bagaimana bisa bunyi pintu jadi tumpul begitu?

Hening. Pasti tidak ada orang.

Maka Ia memutuskan untuk menyelonong masuk. Kedengarannya memang tidak sopan, tapi Ia tidak peduli. Yang Ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah menemukan tempat untuk istirahat dan menghilangkan rasa letih yang menyerang dirinya.

Ia memandang sekeliling, rumah itu benar-benar kecil.

Berbagai perasaan tak enak mulai melanda dirinya, bagaimana jika rumah ini adalah milik goblin?

Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu lenyap begitu saja ketika Ia melihat suatu meja yang penuh makanan. Dengan cepat, Ia melesat menuju dapur.

_Makanan, _pikirnya liar, _akhirnya .. makanan! _

Ia membuka tudung saji dan menemukan berbagai makanan—yang menurutnya—enak. Berbagai bentuk dan warna, begitu menarik untuk dilihat dan dimakan. Ia mengambil semuanya dengan rakus dan kalau bukan karena Ia sadar warna-warna pada makanan tersebut begitu mencurigakan seperti terbuat dari pewarna buatan, Ia pasri akan melumatkan semuanya sampai meja-mejanya.

Setelah kenyang (ternyata Ia memakan semuanya ..), Sirius berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah itu. Tinggi langit-langit rumah itu sejajar dengan tingginya, hanya lebih tinggi sedikit (itu namanya bukan sejajar, duh ..). Ia menemukan perapian yang masih menyala, apinya sangat kecil, Ia bahkan heran kenapa pemilik rumah ini memasang perapian sekecil itu. Akan lebih baik kalau perapian itu dihilangkan, karena selain tidak berguna, juga hanya membuat sempit ruangan saja.

Di atas perapian itu Ia melihat kuali besar digantung. Ia mendekat dan bisa melihat cairan kental di dalam kuali itu menggelegak perlahan. Bukannya takut, Ia malah mengambil sendok dan menyicipinya.

Asin-asin gak jelas gitu deh rasanya, kalau kata para Muggle bilang. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa ngantuk tak terkendali. Setengah tertidur, Ia dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menaiki tangga yang diyakininya sebagai jalan tembus menuju kamar tidur. Dan benar saja, ruangan itu memang merupakan kamar tidur, tapi .. kasurnya terlampau banyak. Satu, tiga, enam, tujuh, Sirius menghitung. Tapi ukuran ranjangnya itu sungguh tidak seimbang dengan jumlahnya, sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan ukuran ranjang manusia normal.

Tapi untungnya ranjang-ranjang tersebut disusun rapat sehingga memudahkan Sirius untuk langsung berbaring dan jatuh tertidur sesudahnya.

xxx

Sirius tidak tahu bahwa pemilik rumah itu ternyata adalah para kurcaci, yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah sehabis bekerja. Para kurcaci bekerja sebagai penggali tambang emas sehingga sering kali orang-orang salah mengartikan kurcaci sebagai Lepechraun.

Tapi, sudahlah, definisi kurcaci sangat tidak penting untuk dibahas di sini. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kira-kira reaksi para kurcaci begitu mengetahui kalau ternyata ada pengunjung gelap di pondoknya.

Kurcaci yang paling besar (bukan paling tinggi, kita tidak bicara tentang tinggi badan kalau menyangkut para kurcaci di sini) membukakan pintu dan kurcaci-kurcaci lainnya mengikuti di belakang.

"HAAH!!" Kurcaci #1 berteriak marah, "ada yang memasuki rumah kita!!"

"Perampok!!" Kurcaci #2 ikut-ikutan teriak, rumah itu menjadi sangat ribut sekarang. Teriakan cempreng dimana-mana.

Herannya, Sirius yang sedang tidur di atas, sama sekali tidak terganggu dan terus tidur.

"MAKANANKU!!" raung Kurcaci #5 dengan suara cempreng (meraung dengan suara cempreng? Bagaimana bisa? Anggap saja begitu ..).

"Hei, ada yang meminum ramuan kita!" ujar Kurcaci #4 sambil menunjuk ke arah kuali yang tergantung di perapian.

"Kalau begitu Ia pasti ada di atas sekarang!" raung Kurcaci #5, entah kenapa Ia senang sekali meraung, padahal suaranya cempreng, "ayo hajar dia! Dia telah mencuri makananku!"

"Makanan kita, kalau boleh kubilang" kata Kurcaci #6 yang bertampang pucat dan berhidung besar tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Dari semua kurcaci, Ialah yang selalu terlihat paling tenang.

Kurcaci #3 datang menyusul, "hei, lihat apa yang kami temukan di atas!"

Kurcaci #7 menyembul dari balik Kurcaci #3, "makhluk yang besar sekali, tapi tidak lebih besar dari Troll..."

Kurcaci-kurcaci yang lain saling tukar pandang, beberapa ada yang berusaha membayangkan kira-kira sebesar apa makhluk yang dibicarakan tadi. Kurcaci #5, yang senang meraung dan paling pemarah di antara semua, mengambil langkah sangar dan naik ke atas.

"Hayo kita gigit dia!" raungnya cempreng.

Para kurcaci itu berjejer menaiki tangga dengan langkah teratur. Begitu mereka sampai di atas, ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang berjengit ketakutan, ada yang memekik sok imut, ada pula yang tetap tenang.

"MANUSIA!!" raung Kurcaci #5 keras sambil melotot menunjuk Sirius yang masih tidur dengan damai.

"Dia mengacak-acak kasur kita!!" ujar Kurcaci #4.

"Hei, dia bangun!" jerik Kurcaci #3.

"Semua siap di tempat! POSISI!" ujar Kurcaci #1 memberi perintah.

Para kurcaci berdiri sejajar dalam formasi yang unik, seperti barisan pasukan. Samar-samar terdengar suara terompet perang—tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan, saudara-saudara...

Sirius bangun dan menggeliat malas, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan berkata, "manusia kecil?—aku pasti bermimpi, hmm...", lalu kembali tidur.

"BANGUN, MANUSIA!" raung Kurcaci #5 dengan suara cempreng, "ATAU KUGIGIT KAU!"

Sirius memberinya seringai memangnya-kau-punya-gigi dan kembali tidur.

Kurcaci #4 maju dan menyabet pantatnya.

"AUW!" pekik Sirius keras. Pantatnya nyeri sekali.

"Maaf atas sambutan yang tidak hangat ini, pemuda... habisnya kau juga tidak sopan, sih" ujar Kurcaci #7 anteng.

Sirius bangun dan mengucek matanya, masih mengantuk, "Oh, maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang—"

"Kalau kau sedang bermain tak umpet dan memutuskan untuk sembunyi di sini, kau salah besar!" kata Kurcaci #5. Nampaknya Kurcaci #5 sangat mendominasi di sini...

"Sudahlah, kawan-kawan, _take it easy_" kata Kurcaci #6 berusaha menenangkan, "nah, kamu—siapapun namamu—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sirius menoleh memandang Kurcaci #6 dan entah kenapa sepertinya Ia merasa bahwa Ia tidak akan pernah menyukai kurcaci berhidung besar dan berambut minyak itu, "Err—aku... tersesat"

Semua kurcaci memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Betul! Aku dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh bayaran! Ayahku yang menyuruhnya!" seru Sirius tak sabaran, akhirnya Ia menambahkan dengan sedih, "aku butuh tempat tinggal..."

Beberapa kurcaci ber-_ooohh_ pelan seperti sedang menonton acara TV siang hari yang bertemakan drama tragedi. Kurcaci #1, yang paling bijak, mendiamkan mereka dan berpaling ke arah Sirius.

"Nah, sebelum kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, ada baiknya dulu kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri..." katanya, "seperti kata pepatah, tak kenal maka tak say—"

"Langsung saja!" seru Kurcaci #5 tak sabaran.

"Ehem, baiklah..." kata Kurcaci #1 melanjutkan, "seperti yang kau lihat di sini, nak, kami para kurcaci tinggal jauh di dalam hutan untuk menghindari serangan-serangan aneh yang didalangi oleh Kalau-Saja-Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Ia penyihir hitam yang sungguh jahat..."

Beberapa kurcaci bergidik, Sirius manggut-manggut tak mengerti.

"Beberapa di antara spesies kami sudah punah, sekarang kami tinggal bertujuh" katanya murung sambil berbalik ke teman-temannya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Mereka berdiri berjejer, bagian atas topi mereka seolah membentuk grafik saham Muggle kalau dilihat-lihat.

"Namaku Lucius Malfoy, anggaplah aku sebagai kepala keluarga di sini.." katanya sambil tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman yang menyenangkan. Sirius berusaha untuk balas tersenyum juga, tapi yang ada Ia malah mengangkat alis.

"Ini Avery, yang pertama kali menuduhmu perampok" katanya sambil menunjuk Kurcaci #2. Makhluk itu nyengir minta maaf.

Lalu Malfoy menunjuk Kurcaci #3 yang bertampang sadis, "ini namanya Rosier, Ia yang menemukanmu di tempat tidur tadi"

"Halo," kata Kurcaci #3 dengan tampang datar, Sirius berjengit.

"Dan yang ini," Ia menunjuk Kurcaci #4, "namanya Dolohov"

Malfoy berjingkat sedikit, "di sebelah Dolohov, namanya—"

"Greyback! Yang sekarang sedang sangat murka karena makanannya kau ambil!" Ia meraung dengan suara cempreng, "dasar manusia!"

Malfoy meng-_hush_-nya pelan, Sirius nyengir minta maaf sambil mundur sedikit dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Greyback, makanan itu mudah didapat di dalam hutan kok.."

"Nah, yang barusan bicara namanya Snape, dia yang paling anteng di antara kami semua" katanya sambil menunjuk Kurcaci #6, "terlihat jelas, bukan?"

Sirius mengangguk, Snape menunjukkan segaris senyuman yang sangat tidak kentara. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan melihat sosok makhluk seperti itu.

"Dan yang terakhir namanya Wilkes" kata Malfoy sambil menunjuk Kurcaci #7, makhluk itu nyengir.

"Dan ramuan tidur itu ideku!" kata Wilkes riang, "untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada penyusup yang masuk—"

"Dan kalian berhasil" ujar Sirius sambil tersenyum. Semua tertawa kecuali Greyback.

"Tapi memakan habis semua makananku bukan termasuk dalam rencana kan?!" Greyback meraung dalam suara cempreng. Snape meninju bahunya.

"Makanan _kita!_" desisnya seperti ular. Greyback meraung pelan.

xxx

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan normal seperti biasa, Sirius hidup damai bersama para kurcaci. Walaupun Ia kini lebih terlihat seperti pembantu mereka, Sirius tidak keberatan karena para kurcaci itu baik hati, tidak seperti ayah tirinya yang jahat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayah tiri, Gilderoy Lockhart, yang semenjak Sirius pergi tidak berkaca, rupanya sedang menyusun ramuan untuk menghidupkan beberapa cermin lagi. Rupanya Ia tidak puas kalau hanya ada satu cermin yang—terpaksa—memuja-mujanya.

Rupanya Ia, sebagai makhluk kelewat narsis, merasa risih juga bila tidak berkaca dalam waktu yang lama. Maka Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sebentar dan bersolek menghadap cerminnya.

"Cermin, cermin, cermin..." katanya memulai dengan formula kata yang sama. Kalau cermin itu punya mata, pasti benda itu akan memutar bola matanya. "Katakanlah, wahai Cermin, siapa yang paling tampan di negeri ini?"

Cermin itu tetap diam. Lockhart menabok bagian pinggirnya.

"Sori, Tuan... macet," kata Cermin itu sambil menunjukkan 'wajah'-nya, "Tuan bilang apa tadi?—oh, ya, siapa yang paling tampan di negeri ini..."

Lockhart menanti dengan tampang sumringah menyebalkan, namun cermin itu malah menujukkan ekspresi _stop motion_. 'Wajah'-nya datar tak berekspresi.

"Hoi, hoi!" seru Lockhart tak sabaran sambil terus menabok bagian pinggir cermin itu, "Cermin!"

"Maaf, apakah Tuan tidak mengerti juga?" kata Cermin itu berekspresi lagi, "kalau saya diam begini, berarti jawaban saya tidak berubah sejak Tuan bertanya kepada saya dulu..."

Lockhart mengernyit, membuat wajah tampannya menjadi berkerut aneh seperti buah mengkudu busuk, "apa maksudmu"

"Yang paling tampan di negeri ini tentu saja Sirius Black" kata Cermin itu mantap.

Lockhart mendengus marah, "APA?! Bagaimana bisa, dia sudah mati!", raungnya, "dia jatuh ke dalam tirai—eh, maksudku—dia sudah dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang kusewa kemarin dulu!"

Cermin itu tertawa, membuat Lockhart sebal, "saya tidak pernah berbohong tuan, Sirius Black masih hidup. Ini buktinya..."

'Wajah' cermin itu lenyap digantikan oleh gambar bergerak yang menunjukkan Sirius sedang _say goodbye_ kepada para kurcaci yang hendak pergi kerja. Wajah Lockhart menjadi merah padam karena marah.

"Kurang ajar! James Potter! Kau harus membayar akibatnya! Akan kusuruh Lord Voldemort untuk membunuh seluruh keluargamu, termasuk anakmu yang baru lahir!" raungnya liar.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Tuan—"

Namun Lockhart tidak mendengarkan, Ia sibuk mondar-mandir memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan Sirius dari muka bumi selamanya. Beberapa kali Ia terlihat menggerutu, membuat ketampanannya setingkat lebih rendah.

"Tuan, sekarang ketampanan anda dikalahkan oleh Orlando Bloom kalau Anda terus merengut seperti itu—nah, sekarang disusul Johny Depp dan Anda berada dalam posisi ketiga dalam peringkat ketampanan..."

Cermin itu terus ngoceh menyebutkan nama-nama selebriti yang mengalahkan ketampanan Lockhart. Sementara laki-laki itu terus merengut dan menggerutu sambil mengitari ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Lockhart berhenti dan memandang keluar jendela. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman licik mengambang di wajahnya. Ia terkekeh, lama-lama makin keras hingga menjadi tawa khas penyihir jahat.

"Aku punya rencana hebat" katanya sambil menyipitkan mata dan mengusap-ngusap telapak tangannya.

xxx

Sirius sedang membersihkan kaca jendela ketika Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kuda mendekat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengintip dari balik tirai. Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok pemburu yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu itu turun dari kudanya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Selamat siang" sapa pemburu itu ramah. Ia menurunkan topi bulunya dan mengintip ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sosok Sirius.

"Selamat siang, Remus" kata Sirius sambil tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering kemari"

"Eh, halo, Sirius—aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata tinggal di sini" katanya sambil meremas-remas topi bulunya. Ia terlihat gugup.

Sirius menggeleng, "aku hanya menumpang di sini... bukannya sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku sedang dalam pelarian waktu itu?"

Remus menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, "oh, iya—aku, eh, cuma kebetulan lewat dan melihat pintu rumah ini terbuka, kupikir ada yang menyelinap masuk karena biasanya jam segini para kurcaci itu sedang bekerja, bukan?"

"Ya, benar, tapi sebentar lagi mereka pulang kok" kata Sirius sambil mengangguk, "aku membuka pintu supaya udara segar dapat masuk, itu saja"

"Oh, baiklah" kata Remus pelan. Keheningan sempat terjadi di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Sirius menujuk ke satu arah karena telah melihat para kurcaci itu pulang.

"Lihat! Itu mereka" serunya riang. Remus menengok dan melihat serombongan kurcaci dengan sangat cerianya berjalan sambil menyanyikan sesuatu seperti lagu aneh yang Ia curigai merupakan ciptaan mereka sendiri.

"Hoo, STOOOP!" seru Malfoy yang memimpin di depan. Beberapa kurcaci yang masih asyik menyanyi tidak mendengarkan seruannya dan menubruk kurcaci di depannya.

"Halo" sapa Remus ramah.

"Halo, Pemburu!" jawab mereka serempak seperti bunyi klakson mobil dalam kemacetan lalu lintas.

"Masuklah dulu, minum teh" ajak Malfoy ramah. Namun pemburu itu menolak dengan sopan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku" katanya sambil mengenakan topinya lagi, "selamat tinggal semua!"

Para kurcaci dan Sirius melambaikan tangan ke arah Pemburu yang sosoknya telah hilang masuk ke dalam hutan. Beberapa kurcaci masuk ke dalam rumah, yang terakhir tinggal Malfoy dan Sirius.

"Sirius, kau mencintainya ya?" ujar Malfoy blak-blakan.

Sirius tersentak, hampir jatuh menimpa pintu rumah. Kelihatan sekali kalau wajahnya memerah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan udara di depannya dengan canggung, "tidak, tidak... mana mungkin, dia 'kan laki-laki..."

"Cinta itu buta, Sirius" kata Malfoy asal. Rupanya kalimat ini membuat Sirius berjengit dan langsung menilai bahwa Malfoy ternyata cukup gombal.

xxx

"Sempurna..."

"Astaga, Tuan, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" kata Cermin itu dalam nada suara jengah yang tidak begitu kentara, "dandananmu mengerikan sekali, Tuan..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lockhart sambil terus berkaca, "aku cuma menyamar menjadi nenek sihir, kok—dan aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk Sirius..."

Lockhart terkekeh parau, Cermin itu bergidik, "apa itu, Tuan?"

"Buah apel... oh, bukan apel biasa pastinya" kata Lockhart menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Cermin itu hendak mendengus (aneh, cermin kok bisa mendengus? Anggap saja begitu...)

"Apel yang sudah kumasukkan racun tidur di dalamnya! HAHAHAA!" raungnya liar. Ia kembali memasukkan apel ke dalam keranjangnya dan berbalik lalu berjalan terseok, sungguh mengerikan, setelah itu Ia berkata, "aku pergi dulu—menjemput kemenangan—ihihiih..."

Pintu menutup dan menimbulkan bunyi debaman pelan. Cermin itu hanya bisa ber-ckk pelan mengawasi tuannya yang aneh pergi.

xxx

"Nah, Sirius, kami pergi dulu ya" kata Malfoy minta ijin.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sirius sambil mencuci piring, "memangnya kurcaci seperti kalian mengenal kerja lembur juga, ya?"

"Tentu saja, tambang emas adalah hidup kami!" ujar Wilkes riang. Nampaknya Ia yang paling periang di antara semua.

"Semuanya, sudah siap?" tanya Malfoy kepada seluruh kurcaci sambil memakai topi dan mantelnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pintu depan. Ketika melangkahi halaman, mereka menoleh ke arah Sirius yang berada di balik jendela dapur.

"Dag, Sirius!"

Sirius melambai pelan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke cucian piringnya.

Di satu sisi pohon, Lockhart yang berwujud nenek-nenek, mengawasi rumah kurcaci itu dari kejauhan dan menanti waktu yang tepat untuk mendatanginya. Ia melihat para kurcaci itu semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sirius benar-benar sendirian, Ia mengambil langkah menuju rumah kurcaci itu.

Sirius baru selesai mencuci piring dan hendak menyapu halaman ketika didengarnya pintu depan dengan bunyi tumpulnya yang khas diketuk oleh seseorang.

DUNG! DUNG! DUNG!

Sirius bergegas membuka pintu, mungkin saja itu Si Pemburu, pikirnya. Namun betapa kecewanya dia ternyata yang berkunjung bukan pemuda itu melainkan seorang nenek-nenek sihir menyeramkan yang berjalan terseok.

"Selamat siang, anak muda" sapa nenek itu dengan suara bergetar.

"S-selamat siang, nek... anda tersesat?" tanya Sirius takut-takut. Sosok didepannya sungguh menakutkan.

"Heh-heh-heh..." nenek itu terkekeh, Sirius berjengit, wanita tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang dari balik jubahnya yang hitam. "Tidak, tentu saja, aku hanya ingin membagikan hasil panen kebunku, anak muda"

Sirius mengangkat sebelah alisnya, orang pedalaman memang murah hati, pikirnya. "Oh, ya? Apa itu, nek?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar sopan.

Nenek itu mengangkat keranjang dengan tangannya yang ringkih dan merogoh isinya. Sedetik kemudian Ia memperlihatkan sebuah apel segar kepada Sirius. Sesuai perkiraan, Sirius tampak ngiler.

"Ini apel"

"Apa?"

"Apel."

"Apel apa?"

"Apel hasil kebunku, anak manis... nah, cicipilah satu" kata nenek itu sambil menyodorkan apel itu lebih dekat ke wajah Sirius.

Sirius agak ragu-ragu menerimanya, maka nenek itu menambahkan, "tenang saja, hasil kebunku alami kok, tanpa pestisida dan pupuk buatan, ambillah..."

Sirius menjulurkan tangannya mengambil apel dari nenek di depannya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk segera memakan buah itu. Ia mengerling ke arah nenek itu. Nenek itu mengangguk perlahan, sepintas terlihat kilat jahat dimatanya namun Sirius tidak memerhatikannya.

Ia menggigit apel itu, rasa yang begitu memabukkan menjalar ke setiap dinding mulutnya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu seperti palu yang sangat besar menghantam kedua sisi di kepalanya dan melemaskan seluruh otot-ototnya.

Ia merasakan pemandangan sekelilingnya berputar cepat dan hal terakhir yang Ia lihat adalah nenek sihir itu yang perlahan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki gagah yang kalau dilihat-lihat menyerupai sosok Gilderoy Lockhart, ayah tirinya.

"Lockhart, brengsek—" ujar Sirius sambil terus terhuyung dan menunjukkan jari tengah ke arah ayah tirinya itu sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Apel di tangannya menggelinding ke samping.

Lockhart tersenyum jahat, Ia tertawa bergaung-gaung, beberapa tupai yang kebetulan lewat di pohon sekitar situ kembali masuk ke sarangnya karena ketakutan.

"Akhirnya, Sirius Black, tamatlah riwayatmu, nak..." katanya sambil menggeleng ke arah jasad Sirius yang terpuruk di tanah. Ia melihat ke arah pohon dan mendapati beberapa binatang sedang menontonnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" serunya galak. Binatang-binatang itu mencicit dan kembali ke sarangnya. Lockhart terkekeh pelan, "sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang..." katanya sambil berubah menjadi serigala, supaya larinya kencang maksudnya.

xxx

Para kurcaci kembali sore harinya dan Malfoy, pemimpin rombongan itu, melihat dari kejauhan bahwa ada seonggok benda yang tidak dikenalnya tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

"HOO, STOP!" serunya kepada para kurcaci yang lain. Kali ini mereka berhenti teratur dan tidak menabrak-nabrak.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya Avery sambil menjulurkan leher.

"Oh, benda besar apakah itu?" tanya Rosier sambil membekap mulutnya dengan gaya yang sok imut.

"Hei, bukankah itu Sirius?" kata Dolohov sambil menunjuk sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

Para kurcaci menghampirinya. Mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran mengelilingi Sirius. Malfoy menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Sirius? Bangun, bangun!"—PLAK! PLAK!—makin lama makin keras namun Sirius tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Snape maju dan memeriksa urat nadinya.

"Sepertinya dia mati, Malfoy..." katanya tanpa menggerakkan bibir.

"Apakah Kalau-Saja-Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyerangnya?" tanya Wilkes.

Semua mengangkat bahu. Sunyi sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara isakan tangis dimana-mana.

xxx

Remus, sang pemburu serigala dan maniak serigala, sedang berkuda mengitari hutan mencari mangsa, um, buruan maksudnya... ketika indra pemburunya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa kira-kira tiga meter di depannya.

Seekor serigala. Namun terlihat tidak normal karena ukuran tubuh serigala itu lebih besar sedikit dan mempunyai mata seperti manusia.

_Jangan-jangan manusia serigala, _pikirnya, _tak apalah, aku bisa mendapat honor yang lebih besar kalau menangkap makhluk aneh seperti ini._

Maka Ia turun dari kudanya secara perlahan-lahan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan meraih sebatang anak panah dari tas punggungnya. Ia meraih busurnya dan mulai membidikkan sasaran ke arah serigala aneh itu.

Setelah selesai menghitung-hitung berapa jarak yang tepat untuk melepas anak panahnya, Remus menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan melepas genggamannya yang menahan anak panah tersebut.

Dalam hitungan milisekon, anak panah itu melesat dan menancap tepat di leher serigala tersebut. Makhluk itu mendengking kesakitan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dan tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Remus menghampirinya, Ia hendak membawa serigala tersebut pulang ketika didengarnya suara di kejauhan memanggilnya.

"Pemburu! Hei, Pemburu!"

Remus menoleh dan melihat sesosok kecil berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Greyback?" tanyanya keheranan, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sirius, dia—dia... meninggal" kata Greyback tersedu, "kami sedang, eh, memakamkannya sekarang"

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu..." sergah Remus, terdengar _shock_, "bagaimana bisa dia... —bawa aku kesana! Aku ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya"

Greyback memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya seperti apa kira-kira bentuk penghormatan itu dan mengangguk patuh lalu menoleh ke arah serigala yang tadi dibunuh Remus, "eh, lalu bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Itu, biarkan saja, tidak akan ada yang mengambilnya, nanti aku akan kembali ke sini untuk mengurusnya" katanya sambil menyampirkan busur ke belakang punggungnya, "ayo naik!"

Remus dan Greyback menaiki kuda dan bergegas menuju rumah kurcaci itu. Setelah mereka agak jauh, serigala yang tadi terkapar di tanah perlahan berubah wujud menjadi Gilderoy Lockhart yang sudah tak bernyawa.

xxx

Suasana hitam menyelimuti pemakaman Sirius ketika Remus dan Greyback sudah sampai di sana. Remus turun dari kuda dan membantu Greyback turun sesudahnya. Pemburu itu menghampiri kerumunan kurcaci yang menunduk memandang peti mati Sirius.

"Aku turut berduka cita..." ujar Remus sambil menurunkan topi bulunya dan memegangnya sejajar dada.

Malfoy, yang wajahnya berkilau bersimbah air mata, berkata, "terima kasih kau mau menyempatkan diri datang ke sini, Pemburu... dia pasti senang kau datang" katanya sedih sambil menunjuk Sirius.

Remus maju mendekat, memandang wajah Sirius lama sekali. Sepintas lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas, ekspresinya sungguh damai seakan meminta orang untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Sirius..." kata Remus sambil maju mendekat, "aku mencintaimu"

Beberapa kurcaci menghentikan tangisnya dan memandang Remus yang bertekuk lutut di samping peti mati Sirius. Beberapa dari mereka ada pula yang menggenggam tangan sambil mendesah dramatis seperti sedang menonton opera Romeo dan Juliet.

Sadar bahwa Sirius tidak akan menjawab pernyatannya, Remus membungkuk dalam-dalam dan—kelihatannya—mulai terisak.

Malfoy dan para kurcaci lainnya maju mendekat, "sudahlah, Pemburu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan...", katanya sambil menepuk bahu Remus.

Remus mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang para kurcaci sebentar lalu memandang Sirius, "rasanya baru kemarin kami bertemu...", desahnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Para kurcaci terdiam. Beberapa kembali sesungukan seperti tadi.

"Selamat tinggal, Sirius" kata Remus pelan lalu maju dan mencium bibir Sirius.

Para kurcaci memekik pelan, sementara Remus masih mencium Sirius tanpa suara. Beberapa binatang keluar dari sarangnya sambil menunduk murung seakan-akan dapat mengerti suasana sedih yang sedang terjadi.

Bunyi berisik yang berasal dari semprotan ingus Wilkes menginterupsi keadaan dan seketika itu juga para kurcaci seperti mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Malfoy berdeham dan maju ke arah Remus.

"Yang tabah ya, Pemburu. Nah, mari kita mulai prosesi pemakamannya..." kata Malfoy sambil memandang berkeliling. Remus menurut dan bangkit berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Ia berlutut lagi, "Malfoy, lihat..."

Jasad Sirius yang seharusnya sudah mati menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hidup kembali. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa kurcaci yang kebetulan maniak film horor langsung mengamatinya sambil bergidik.

"Jangan-jangan dia zombi!" pekik Wilkes. Beberapa mengangguk setuju sambil terus merapatkan diri.

Remus menoleh ke arah para kurcaci yang sedang bergetar, "tidak mungkin! Aneh-aneh saja kalian ini..."

Sirius menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan kelopak matanya menunjukkkan pergerakan, alisnya mengernyit sedikit. Remus maju mendekat diiringi tatapan hati-hati-siapa-tahu-dia-nanti-menerkammu dari para kurcaci.

"Sirius?"

Perlahan mata Sirius mulai membuka, wajahnya yang pucat ditimpa sinar matahari yang menyeruak diantara dedaunan di halaman rumah para kurcaci itu. Remus berlutut di sampingnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Sirius, apa kau masih... hidup?"

"Hah?" Sirius memandang sekeliling sambil berusaha bangkit, Remus membantunya, "Apa ini?" katanya sambil memandang rangkaian bunga kematian di sekeliling petinya.

Para kurcaci bersorak gegap gempita. Mereka saling menari-nari dan menyanyikan lagu aneh yang kalau didengar-dengar sepertinya adalah hasil karya mereka sendiri. Para satwa hutan yang menonton adegan sedih tadi pun bercicit riang seolah-olah ikut merayakan kejadian tersebut.

"Remus, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sirius dalam kebingungan yang amat sangat karena melihat euforia berlebihan seperti itu.

Remus hanya tertawa dan terus mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan, "sudahlah, Sirius, itu tak penting" katanya sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada Sirius, "nah, ayo..."

Sirius tersenyum padanya. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari 'ayo' yang dimaksud Remus, Ia tetap meraih tangan pemburu itu dan mengikutinya berdiri. Para kurcaci masih terhanyut dalam kegembiraan yang mereka buat sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Remus dan Sirius telah berjalan jauh meninggalkan mereka ke dalam hutan.

"Remus..."

Remus menoleh kearahnya, senyumannya begitu membuat Sirius terpesona sampai-sampai Ia lupa akan hal apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Ada apa, Sirius?" tanya Remus lembut. Rasanya orang-orang tak akan percaya kalau dia adalah seorang pemburu, pikir Sirius.

"Kenapa para kurcaci menempatiku dalam kotak itu? Dan—kenapa mereka begitu gembira ketika mereka tahu aku bangun?" ujar Sirius dalam suara melamun, "dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di situ?"

Remus menghela napas, "tadi siang ketika aku sedang berburu, Greyback menghampiriku dan memberitahu kalau kau telah—eh—meninggal"

Sirius membelalakkan mata lalu tergagap-gagap sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku? Bagaimana bisa? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah—ahh..." Sirius menjentikkan jarinya seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Remus mengernyit, "apa?"

"Lupakan, ceritanya panjang soalnya..." katanya sambil terkekeh. Remus juga terkekeh dan setelah itu mereka terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Sirius angkat bicara, "oh, ya... sepertinya aku mimpi aneh saat aku, eh, _mati_ tadi..."

"Oh, ya? Mimpi apa?" tanya Remus penasaran.

"Aku melihat seorang pemburu—engg, mendatangi peti matiku..." katanya bingung, "lalu Ia berlutut di sisiku"

Remus menoleh ke arahnya, "lalu?"

"Lalu..." Sirius dengan ragu-ragu melanjutkan, "Ia menciumku dan membuatku bangun..."

Remus terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dan tahukah kau apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bangun dan melihatmu di samping peti matiku..."

Remus terdiam menyembunyikan mukanya yang panas dan merona merah.

"Dan tahukah kau? Wajahnya kalau kuperhatikan mirip kau, Pemburu..." kata Sirius sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Remus.

Remus terlihat sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berkata, "sebenarnya, tadi memang aku yang—ehh—berlutut di sampingmu..."

"Dan menciumku?"

"Iya."

Sirius mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menyapu seluruh pemandangan hutan dan tertawa.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Remus ragu-ragu. Ia berpura-pura tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika tangan Sirius merayap perlahan ke balik pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja" kata Sirius, "dan aku ingin membalasnya"

Remus sebenarnya kurang paham maksud Sirius. Namun setelah Ia merasakan lagi sensasi berbeda dari Sirius, Ia mulai mengerti, Sirius mendekapnya erat dan memberikan satu ciuman dahsyat tepat di atas bibir Remus.

Sirius juga kurang tahu dari mana Ia dapat keberanian seperti ini. Yang jelas, kini pria impiannya sudah ada dalam pelukannya dan Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi perihal ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, ataupun para penghuni hutan yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka karena terganggu oleh suara-suara erangan dari mereka berdua. Bagi Sirius, dunia sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari awal pertemuan kita waktu itu" kata Sirius memulai. Remus memandangnya dan bersemu merah tak jelas.

"Aku juga..." balasnya, "sejujurnya aku belum pernah bertemu orang selain kau... kerjaku hanya di hutan sih"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali berciuman. Para hewan yang sudah malas meliahatnya, mulai pergi teratur. (A/N: siapa suruh liat-liat??)

Sirius terlena dengan warna keemasan rambut Remus yang sangat indah, Ia mengelusnya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Remus, "kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Remus tersenyum lebar sekali. Sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, dengan penuh kebahagiaan Ia memeluk Sirius, "tentu saja mau, Sirius... tapi aku punya satu permintaan terakhir"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sirius.

"Maukah kau berkuda bersamaku?" kata Remus setelah naik ke kuda kesayangannya, Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk digapai Sirius.

Sirius hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman dan menggengam pergelangan tangan Remus. Ia duduk di belakang Remus sambil mendekapnya erat. Matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang terdapat di punggung Remus. Mereka berkuda jauh ke dalam hutan.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama, bulan Maret gitu lahh, jaman-jamannya UAN saya malah bikin ginian, tapi baru bisa diterusin sekarang. Seperti biasa, idenya dari Sirius Lupin, saya yang mengembangkannya. Sirius Lupin udah nagih saya terus dari dulu untuk ngepost ini. Hahah, anak yang aneh...


End file.
